


What Cheer You May

by alexcat



Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Shakespeare Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Natasha thinks they need to cheer up before their trip to kill Thanos
Series: March 2020: Shakespeare Quotes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652170
Kudos: 2
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	What Cheer You May

**Author's Note:**

> This series is based on Shakespeare quotes and this one is:
> 
> “Receive what cheer you may;  
> The night is long that never finds the day.”  
> ― William Shakespeare, Macbeth

It was the night before the Avengers set out to kill Thanos. 

Everyone was wound as tight as a bow string. Steve was pacing. Natasha was sharpening her blades. Rocket was eating everything he could find. Thor was staring into space, something he’d been doing for weeks anyway. Rhodes was talking to Carol Danvers. Bruce was reading a science journal, or trying to. 

Natasha took a look around and decided that enough was enough. 

“All right, you guys! We need to get our minds off tomorrow. There’s some booze in the cabinet in my office and I’m pretty sure we have some of Stark’s playlists on the sound system. The pizza play in town delivers.” 

“Shouldn’t we rest and save our energy?” Bruce asked. 

“Are you resting now?” she asked. 

“Not really.” 

“Then let’s get this party started. I’ve had enough gloom these last few weeks.” 

No one argued. They did as she told them and within a few moments, they all had drinks and the music was playing loudly over the speaker system. The pizza arrived a bit later. 

Natasha looked around to see what everyone was doing. Steve was pacing, while Rocket was stuffing pizza into his face. Thor was eating pizza and looking mournful while Carol and Rhodes were deep in conversation. Nebula had joined them and was watching them all. Bruce had gotten his science journal back out. 

Natasha sighed, wondering if maybe a couple of her knives could use a bit more sharpening.

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
